Yay! April first, un!
by SweBJ
Summary: Äh... läs bara om du har lust... varning, lite spoilers...


En idiotisk fanfic som jag skrev när jag hade supertråkigt... skriv gärna kommentarer... det är lite spoiler i den så läs på egen risk.

**Yay! Första april, un!**

Deidara vaknade en tidig morgon av att hans händer höll på att hångla med varandra och dom slafsade så mycket att han blev väldigt sur. Klart att inte händerna vet hur man hånglar bra, dom har ju ingen hjärna. Han tog irriterat bort händerna från varandra och satte på en handske på den vänstra handen samtidigt som han mumlade: "Dumma munnar, hmm…" Han kollade snabbt på almanackan (som satt ovanför hans säng vilket innebar att han var tvungen att sätta sig upp) för att se vilket datum det var. Det var den första april. Det tog några sekunder innan det klickade till i huvudet på honom. Han hoppade snabbt upp ur sängen och landade på golvet utan att ge något ljud ifrån sig. Är man ninja så borde man vara vig.

"Yay! Första april, Un!" Tjoade han. Den här dagen var perfekt för att hämnas på dom andra i Akatsuki. Dom hade drivit med honom hela tiden ända sedan han hade förlorat mot Kakashi och Naruto och förlorat sina armar och inte hade dom slutat jävlas med honom heller när han hade fått tillbaka dom.

"Hehehe, nu ska dom jävlarna få se på fan, hmm," sa han med en väldigt ondskefull röst. Några timmar senare fick han syn på Tobi som stod lutad mot en vägg och såg uttråkad ut (eller han verkade uttråkad, det är lite svårt att se.) "Heh, han blir mitt första offer, hmm."

Deidara smög sig tyst fram till honom och Tobi märkte ingenting. När Deidara stod ca en meter från honom skrek han de högsta han kunde. "Men Tobi! Vad har du gjort med din mask? Den är ju rosa!"

Tobi ryckte till och tog av sig masken för att kolla på den och Deidara väntade sig att han skulle få se hans ansikte men gissa om han fick sig en överraskning när det visade sig att Tobi hade en till mask på sig under den som han hade tagit av sig, Enda skillnaden var att den undre masken var blå.

"Aha, just det, jag kände för att prova ha masken i andra färger, Vad tycker du om dom Deidara-san? Eh, hallå, hör du mig?"

"Grrbrmbll… hmm…" morrade Deidara. Hans första skämt gick inte så bra men han hade en reserv…

"Oj, Tobi, du måste knyta skosnörena!" sa Deidara och såg ner på hans fötter. Tobi tittade också ner men han hade bara sina sandaler på sig. "Men Deidara…" sa han men blev avbruten av att Deidara skrek: "April april din dumma nörd! HMM!!" Deidara gapskrattade åt Tobi som sprang därifrån stortjutande.

* * *

I ett annat rum höll Hidan på med en av sina vackra ritualer som bestod av att han mer eller mindre försökte ta livet av sig vilket inte gick bra eftersom att han var odödlig. Just nu hade han tryckt in olika vapen i magen så nu låg han på golvet och blodade ner det. Deidara som gömde sig en bit från honom började fnissa tyst. "Hah, jag vet exakt hur jag ska lura honom, hmm" 

Han ställde sig bredvid Hidan och skrek: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Hidan, du är dööööd!!" Hidan satte sig med en skräckslagen min som snabbt ändrades till en smärtfylld tack vare svärdet som fortfarande satt kvar i magen. "NEEEJ! Det är inte sant! Jag är död… Eller vänta… Jag kan ju inte dö, jag är ju odödlig." sa Hidan förvirrat. Deidara skrattade så mycket att han föll ihop på golvet. "April april, din dumma jävel, UN!!" Garvade Deidara medan han sprang därifrån.

* * *

Några minuter senare hade Deidara lyckats sluta skratta och stod nu och funderade på vem han skulle lura härnäst. Plötsligt fick han syn på Kakuzu som gick omkring med en metalldetektor på jakt efter pengar. "Aha… Un…" Deidara tog fram en stor plånbok som var full med klirrande mynt, Kakuzu skulle inte kunna undgå den och han hade rätt, några minuter senare såg han hur Kakuzu hittade plånboken och öppnade den bara för att… 

"AAAAJJ!!!" Han drog genast bort handen från plånboken, Kakuzu hade fått ett nytt smycke, nämligen en råttfälla som satt som berget på hans ena hand. Deidara sprang därifrån innan han hann avslöja sig, dessutom så hade han fortfarande flera stycken kvar att lura.

Zetsu satt och sov utanför Leader-Samas rum: Deidara visste exakt vad han skulle göra med honom. Efter en stunds arbete gömde sig Deidara under ett hemlig fallucka som fanns under golvet på ett ställe. Ganska snart kom Kisame som stirrade på Zetsu innan han slutligen skakade på huvudet och väckte Zetsu. Det visade sig att Deidara hade hängt massor av påskägg och kycklingar på honom så att han såg ut som påskris. Zetsu blev knallröd på sin vänstra sida av ansiktet och sprang därifrån för att försöka få av sig sina nya "smycken."

* * *

Deidara fortsatte lura och/eller spela dom andra inom Akatsuki olika spratt. Itachi fick en hink med vatten över sig vilket slutade med att han gjorde Tsukyomi på stackars Tobi som var oskyldig men Itachi såg honom som den skyldige vilket ledde till att hans psyke blev ännu mer förstört.

Kisames svärd blev offer för våran blonda ninja. Deidara färgade det nämligen knallrosa. Några timmar senare satt han och funderade på hur han skulle lura Leader-Sama men han hann aldrig komma på någon bra ide för ena stunden satt han lugnt på golvet bara för att i nästa få en ordentlig smäll på käften som gjorde att han flög in i närmaste vägg.

"Vad i helvete håller du på med?" Frågade Leader-Sama irriterat. Deidara stirrade på sin ledare. Nu vågade han inte lura honom. Han såg ut som att han skulle döda honom vilken minut som helst.

"Ehh… Lurar alla? Det är ju första april un!" sa Deidara och började backa långsamt från Leader-Sama. Leader-Sama stirrade på honom. "Öh, vet du inte vad det är för datum idag?" Han räckte fram en almanacka till Deidara som kollade. Det var den 13:e april. "Nani?" Det är ju första april började han säga men blev avbruten av att alla som hade blivit lurade eller skadade av Deidara hoppade på honom och slog honom medvetslös i rena ilskan. Leader-Sama stod och såg på för att sedan sucka djupt och gå tillbaka till sitt rum för att se på Pokemon.

The End

Kommentera den gärna...


End file.
